<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Memory by aurefficsonig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549924">Once Upon a Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurefficsonig/pseuds/aurefficsonig'>aurefficsonig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Depression, F/M, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Photo Shoot, References to Depression, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurefficsonig/pseuds/aurefficsonig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction between Y/N(the reader aka you) and Park Jimin of BTS. It touches on certain sensitive topics such as depression and amnesia.<br/>Do read our other works!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once Upon a Memory (Part 1/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I clenched my bag, pulling my hoodie over my head. Taking a deep breath , I opened the door to my room, trying my best to run out as fast as possible.</p><p>“Get back here!” I froze, my breath hitching. A coarse hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back roughly. The yellowed, grim face of my mother appeared next to me as she ripped open my backpack.</p><p>“Wallet...wallet...” Muttering, she took out my hard earned money, and stuffed it furtively into her pockets.</p><p>“Mom! That’s mine!” Tears filled my eyes yet again. A sharp slap was delivered to my cheeks as she growled at me in anger.</p><p>“Go hungry, then! It would be better off if I just sold you!”</p><p>Bursting into tears, I ran out of the horrible place I had to call home.</p><p>Why me? I had tried to earn more money already! God knows what she has been doing with my money, while I was left to starve with no savings! Why did she bring me to this world just to let me suffer?</p><p>Time skip</p><p>Starting the car, I drove recklessly, tears streaming down my face. The aching in my stomach and heart reminded me constantly of life. A darkness spread from within me, and I lost all interest in life.</p><p>It was too tempting to step onto the gas pedal and end my misery. All too easy. The memories of my life flashed in my mind. Family abuse. Depression. The only person I could turn to was my boyfriend, Jimin, who had left for a business trip earlier on and would be coming back soon. Yet, I didn’t think I should burden him, or I did not deserve him wasting his time on me.</p><p>Crash.</p><p>My life flashed before my eyes and I let the darkness claim me, embracing me like an old friend.</p><p>The ambulances, the noise, the screams. I heard none of it. I had let the darkness win.</p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>Time skip(a few days later)</p><p>Jimin’s POV</p><p>“I’m here for... Y/N...” I choked on my words. I felt a lump in my throat as I took a deep breath to calm down. I had to stay strong for her.</p><p>The walk to her ward seemed to take forever. I dreaded what I would see there. Grasping onto the cold metal knob if her ward’s door, I held back tears as I pushed the door open weakly. Y/N had helped me out of the darkest point in my life, yet I never knew what she had been through.</p><p>Tubes stuck out of her frail body as the countless machines next to her emitted soft beeping noises, signalling that she was still alive.</p><p>For the first time in days, I looked at her carefully. She had become so thin and weak, her face was deathly pale and her body lay lifeless on the bed.</p><p>“Y/N...” I called out painfully, holding her hand tightly.</p><p>“Mr Park! The results are out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Once Upon a Memory (Part 2/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the second part of our first series! This fanfiction focuses on two characters: Y/N(the reader) and Jimin from BTS. It touches on slightly sensitive topics such as amnesia and depression. Do enjoy reading!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Park! The results are out.”<br/>A doctor walked in, his face frowning. Running my hands across my puffy eyes, I nodded, signalling for him to continue talking.</p><p>“It shows that... multiple bones are fractured, and she has been starved too... her skull is injured, and due to her weak state, she might not wake up any sooner...” he trailed off, his eyes never leaving the document. Then, continuing as gently as he could, he stated,” She will experience memory loss. Her memory may not come back at all, so...she may not remember you.” With that, he left.</p><p>In a daze, I fell into the chair next to Y/N’s bed, Chuckling bitterly, I buried my head in my hand. </p><p>Why was I so useless? Why wasn’t I there for Y/N? What would I do without her...</p><p>I pressed her limp hand against my lips, letting the tears fall. Even if she did not remember me, I would still stay by her side. Forever.</p><p>Time skip( a week later )<br/>Y/N’s POV<br/>“Argh...my head...” The pain felt as if my skull was splitting in half. I felt incredibly sleepy and as I looked at my surroundings, I realised I was in the hospital.</p><p>What was I doing here? I wondered.</p><p>“Uh...hello? I called out, needing an explanation as to why I was hospitalised. I heard a loud gasp from behind me and someone called out my name.</p><p>“Y/N? You’re awake!” A man grasped my hand in excitement, but...who was he?</p><p>“Hi, who are you?” I questioned. He seemed familiar, but I just couldn’t make out who he was.</p><p>“Y/N, you really don’t remember me? I’m Jimin!” He sighed. It was only then I realised he looked exhausted, and I finally saw his dark eye circles and thin frame.</p><p>I winced in pain. The more I looked at him, the more my head hurt. Who is he?!</p><p>Jimin left shortly after, which I was quite relieved about. I always felt a painful rush to my head when I looked at him. Perhaps I had seen him before somewhere, but I just couldn’t recall who he was.</p><p>“Miss Y/L/N?” A nurse called out timidly. I turned to face her.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to jog your memory, but I feel really bad for Jimin... He came here to visit you daily and he doesn’t even sleep well. You really can’t remember him?”</p><p>I nodded in confusion. A wave of pain washed over me suddenly. My vision went black, but just before I passed our, I heard the nurse mention a word that left me in surprise.</p><p>“Boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Once Upon a Memory (Part 3/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fanfiction between Y/N(the reader aka you) and Park Jimin of BTS. It touches on certain sensitive topics such as depression and amnesia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Park, she's passing out again." The calm voice of<br/>
the doctor could be heard through my phone. Before I<br/>
could panic again, he assured me that y/n was completely fine and was probably just under stress.<br/>
Mentioning that she may be getting her memory back,<br/>
I heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>I hoped she can remember me, or at least get back some<br/>
of our memories. I hoped she knew there was someone<br/>
she could ask for support from, someone who cared<br/>
for her deeply. </p><p>Although I wished on the inside that she regained her<br/>
memory back, I'd rather not jolt it, she was already under enough stress. I would never want to hurt her because of my own selfish wants.</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>I had passed out yet again. My head was spinning and a<br/>
sense of overwhelming stress enveloped me.</p><p>My nails pressed into my sweaty palms. Colours rushed<br/>
before my eyes then a sharp screeching sound filled my<br/>
ears. </p><p>My eyes snapped open.</p><p>The door squeaked open. Jimin walked in, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>" How are you, y/n?" He asked carefully. Staring back at him, I took him by surprise, as I stuttered," Did...I use to have a lot of bruises...and my mom, she abused...me?"</p><p>Jimin stroked my hair, his eyes tearing up. It was his way of indirectly telling me it was all true.</p><p>" I wish I just died." I muttered bitterly. A<br/>
lump formed in my throat. Turning my head away stubbornly, I bit my lips furiously, not showing any sign of weakness.</p><p>I hated it.</p><p>Jimin's POV</p><p>She's doing it again. She's trying to be tough when she knows she's going to break down.</p><p>Why have I never noticed her troubles?! I was so absorbed in my own misery, selfishly ignoring hers.</p><p>Pulling y/n in for a hug, I heard her sob into the small of<br/>
my neck. It was like a knife piercing into my heart when I realised how helpless she was. She was only a human.</p><p>" Hey, it’s okay..." My voice cracked and I felt my vision<br/>
turn blurry as I shut my eyes tightly, letting my head fall<br/>
onto her shoulder.</p><p>Time skip(Y/n's POV)</p><p>After I had calmed down, Jimin sat me down on the bed<br/>
firmly, staring deep into my eyes.</p><p>"Why did you deliberately get into a car accident?"</p><p>Curling up into a ball, I whimpered involuntarily. Avoiding<br/>
his harsh gaze, I answered honestly.</p><p>"My mom took away my money again and...told me to go<br/>
hungry. I guess I just felt unwanted and useless. I'm<br/>
going to be nothing but a burden to everyone else, it's<br/>
going to be better if I just disappeared. I'd rather have<br/>
just died." I despised my existence. Even my mom<br/>
regrets having me.</p><p>"Y/n, you know I'll be here to help–"</p><p>"Cut it, Jimin. I don't want to hear it. You just pity me. "</p><p>With a sigh, he disappeared through the door, as I lost myself in the hate I had for life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Once Upon a Memory (Part 4/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fanfiction between Y/N(the reader aka you) and Park Jimin of BTS. It touches on certain sensitive topics such as depression and amnesia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin’s POV</p><p>I regretted leaving Y/N inside the ward, but as she spoke out her actual feelings, I felt a burning anger inside of me. Questions ran through my mind. Did she not trust me enough? Wasn’t it obvious that I loved her? Did she not think of me when she tried to commit suicide?</p><p>But most importantly, I hated, absolutely hated the way she talked about herself. Just because she grew up being treated like nothing, doesn’t mean she was useless! She was fighting this battle because deep inside, she knows her worth, yet she let her mother convince her that her existence was a mistake.</p><p>Leaning against the wall of the hospital, I slumped down onto the floor.</p><p>“Why are you so stupid...Y/N...” I mumbled, as the anger finally simmered down to despair.</p><p>Y/N’s POV</p><p>The devil inside of me is speaking again. No one could understand that this was what I felt everyday.</p><p>I know Jimin loves me. I know he cares. But who is he exactly?</p><p>Suddenly, my phone chirped cheerfully, telling me that someone had texted me.</p><p>‘Let’s go to the pond.’ Jimin had texted.</p><p>Time skip(At the pond)</p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>I sat quietly by the pond, staring at the fishes moving in the clear water, Jimin by my side.</p><p>“Do you think, maybe, I was really a mistake? I don’t even have a dad...”</p><p>Jimin pulled me into a tight embrace immediately.</p><p>“Baby, you’re definitely not a mistake! Stop spouting nonsense! You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!”</p><p>I stared at Jimin, puzzled.</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m your boyfriend. Do you remember me?”</p><p>No wonder he looked so familiar. In that split second, my head started to hurt again. My memories of us were coming back—how he had supported me, and gave me unconditional love.</p><p>I leaned my head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.</p><p>“You’re my boyfriend? You love me? I’m...not worthless?” These words felt so foreign coming from me, yet all Jimin had shown me was love and care.</p><p>“Yes, baby, you are loved! Don’t do such silly things again! Have you considered how I felt? I will always love and support you, okay? I’ll help you, and we’ll fight through this together. Jimin looked at me sincerely, wiping my tears away.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Hello! Thanks for reading our work:D We would love if you could give us some comments!</p><p>Signing off,<br/>Audrelle, writer and editor of @aureffics,<br/>as well as my fellow collab writer,<br/>Cerena</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>